<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Matters of Entities Beyond Our Human Cognition by Greekgeekofmlp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381467">On Matters of Entities Beyond Our Human Cognition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp'>Greekgeekofmlp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Gen, God like beings, Graphic Description, Language of Flowers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personified Ideas, Purging, Struggle, The Void, be warned!!!, replacement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is simply time for a new beginning, and as such, the wrongness of the first system is purged until they grow.</p>
<p>Or...</p>
<p>Death and Hatred are replaced, and they need to figure out how to function.</p>
<p>A/N: I don't have any explanation for this, like I legitimately was just sipping ginger ale with ice at like, nine or ten pm and this happened. Read over it a day or so later and deducted that it somehow reminded me HP Lovecraft. Anyways, this'll be updated whenever an incredibly odd inspiration strikes me. So I guess sit tight??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Matters of Entities Beyond Our Human Cognition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He carved the wood neatly, using the edge of the blade to slide across the sides smoothly, warranting the thin rolls of wood, dipping the tip of the whittling knife into the soft grain. It wasn't deep enough to have a chip tear away unevenly, but just enough to leave the residue with a mostly even surface. It would surely annoy someone if it was flicked into their eye.</p><p>He chuckled at the mental image of rocketing the chunk into his sister's eye.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>Ah, speak of the devil. His older sister's white hair swirled around her head... well it wasn't quite hair perse, it just had the vague impression of it. What it <em>really</em> was was nuclear fission happening to star dust that would still glow, harnessed into what mortal beings would consider blinding.</p><p>And of course they would.</p><p>If a human were to look directly at Life without a filter (let alone just her hair), their brains wouldn't even have time to process the image before the retina would char black and a catalyst would quickly try to knit itself over the already horribly damaged orbs. It would do nothing though. The retina, no, the <em>entire</em> front of the rubbery ball would vanish into ash, and let all of the optical fluids pour out. The optic nerve would receive a significant influx of heat and light from the rods, overstimulating the receptors, until it just shuts down. But that too, would be too late. It would shrivel up like an old umbilical chord. And then there's the matter of the brain. That flabby organ of fats and waters and salts would boil from the heat, the bubbling mass swelling and cracking the skull into fractures and seeping through the cracks. It always falls out of the eyes first in great globs of gray, the skin distorting slightly as it would drip out the nose, and then, finally, leaking from the ears.</p><p>And all of it happes so <em>quickly</em> is the thing. The afflicted person feel pain only for a moment, before the knees give out and the brain is released from its bony confines. He is never called to the scene, no familiar tug when it happens, instead he's notified by the ear shattering screams, and the outskirts of white flowers that glow with the black of mourning, and the hot drops that cascaded down the thing of his that is meant to be a cheek. Those drops are stars. Pure stars, red dwarfs and supernovas and everything in between. Only when his sister breaks does he know that someone has, ironically, died at the hands of Life.</p><p>The snarls she gives him is what brings him back from his dark musings.</p><p>"Death, I have asked you a question, and I expect an answer."</p><p>"How harsh!" he feinted at mock pain, "Is that any way to greet your baby brother?" Her shoulders (or what should be her shoulders) square, her brow creases and her small lips tighten into a line.</p><p>"Father has summoned us -"</p><p>"Yes, yes, I felt it," he waved her off and redirected his focus to what was in his hands.</p><p>"Then why have you not come?"</p><p>"By what means does he have any rights over -"</p><p>"Rights are such a mortal concept, I expect more of you in that respect. Now -"</p><p>"Ah, ah, I'm not done. <em>Fine</em>. By what means does he have any <em>control</em> over us, other than poorly weaving us into the cloth of existence?"</p><p>"He is our Father -"</p><p>"Now look at who's using a mortal concept, sister." She deadpanned at him.</p><p>"He is our <em>Creator</em>, and the mortals have entrusted him and followed him -"</p><p>"A foolish choice, really."</p><p>"Will you just <em>shut up</em>?" A burst of light exploded from the palm of her now outstretched hand, and he smiled. He just smiled with rows and rows of too many too sharp teeth that both existed and didn't.</p><p>The light only washed over him, feeling like the caress of someone to love, warm and soothing and bright and everything he has feared (yet nonetheless) craved since before the beginning of time. The stars threatened to fall, but he held them at bay.</p><p>"Darling sister, you do not possess the power of destruction," he chuckled as a thought formed, and the words were already forming on his tongue. "So what made you think you could contain me?" At his words, her ebony skin shifted in her annoyance, phasing in and out, swirling and warping at random intervals.</p><p>"You are worse than Hatred."</p><p>"I am the result of her."</p><p>"And yet you edge dangerously towards the mixture between both our siblings Hatred and Darkness."</p><p>"Don't you mean Light?" he snarled not unkindly, "Darkness is a soft, tender fool who unwillingly consumes. Light is brash and harsh, constantly pushing away her sister."</p><p>"No, she understands that both must exist so the other may thrive, she just takes it at a more extreme dosage."</p><p>"Sister, Light refuses to diminish her reign where darkness is rightfully queen."</p><p>"Fine, whatever, let's just <em>go</em>. We've already wasted enough time." He'd lost his guard during the conversation, and now he was wrapped in sturdy chains of vine. In that moment, he felt himself more a fool than Darkness.</p><p>And all of a sudden they were There.</p><p>"Father," Light and Life chirped monotonously in unison, both choosing to verbally recognize his presence.</p><p>"My Children." His voice rumbled authoritatively and whispered warmly to them. "I have chosen to restart." All of them looked to him with utter confusion. "This world is ridden with you the two of you," he gestured to Hatred and Death before taking a pause and continuing. "The death tolls are too high to be ignored when they are the product of fertilization issues in the soil that lead to starvation."</p><p>"I have tried, Father -" Life stepped forward only to be interrupted by Him.</p><p>"I know, my Child. And it is not your fault. We just need a new start."</p><p>"My Son," He solemnly turned to Death who smiled with anticipation. "You know what to do." And there was that smile again, the one with <em>teeth teeth teeth sharp sharp teeth</em> and it made Father ripple with the disturbance in reality. Father had always acted as the ferry man from the void of everything and nothing, if a river were the thing he traveled across. Death disappeared unceremoniously.</p><p>On Mars, he waved his hands like an orchestra conductor, wicked smile painted on him, only growing more and more intense. And from what the mortal inhabitants viewed as the heavens, Father and Life and Love grimaced in p̷̩͉͇͋̐̐̓̊̄͂͂̚͝ ̵̧̡͓͈̼̳̞̤͈͍̲͉̈́̔̉͌ͅä̷̼̦̗̜̼̤̤̈́ͅͅ ̵̧̡͓͈̼̳̞̤͈͍̲͉̈́̔̉͌ͅį̸̯̜͓̦̭̰̜̠̅̈́̋͂̒̌̾͋̀̕͝ ̵̧̡͓͈̼̳̞̤͈͍̲͉̈́̔̉͌ͅn̷̛̤͖͂̈́̋̄͂̅̄͜. Father watched as those who he planned so long for turned to ash and dust, those he had grown to care for.</p><p>Life had grimaced as those she had watered like flowers wilt and crumble beneath her brother's foot, and so she cried and mourned.</p><p>Love clutched at where his heart would be, were he human, and he mourned with those below. He watched as someone's lover watched them hemorrhage on the ground. He forced himself to look as parents watched the skin and muscle of their beautiful children melt away from the bone. And he sobbed as people cradled the ashes of what used to be close friends. Every connection that he had watched and helped nurture being severed as if they were the weakest thing in the known universe. (Later he would learn a saying that he always applied to this, and the saying happens to be "Rome wasn't built in a day, but it burned in one". Subsequently another thing he would painfully watch.)</p><p>Hours after the beginning of the agonizing process, it was done, and Death blipped back into reality before them again.</p><p>His smile was cheerful and full of grim satisfaction.</p><p>"Good. Now, it is time to enact a new life." Father broke in.</p><p>"And who says we need to do that?" quipped Hatred.</p><p>"You still need a reason to exist. Unless, of course, you want to go back to the Void? Because with no life, there is no reason for you to rot here, My Children."</p><p>"Forgive her Father," Love intervened, voice cold, "She knows not the gravity of what she says."</p><p>"It is alright, my son, there was nothing to say before this happened." All of them flinched, some taking a step back.</p><p>"What... What do you mean, Father?" This was the first time in a very long time that Death had addressed the Ferry Man as such, let alone generally address him. Death felt fear for the first time since he'd just started out. H̵̡̛̲̟̤͇͎̖̤̦̭̮̰̜̐̄̈ͅe̵͉͓̟̒́͋̐̑͊̓͝ ̵̧̡͓͈̼̳̞̤͈͍̲͉̈́̔̉͌ͅ<em>h̵̢͉̘̝͓̭̊ͅa̷͇͔̓̐͐̂̓̍ţ̵͉͉̩̩̫͉̬̪̰͕͌̑̑̇̔̓̾̋̌ȩ̶̯͇̺̤͕͈̙̞̯͑d̵̢̫̣̞̞̙̀̀̓̏̓͑̽̋̍̓̍̊͆̍͝</em> ̶̢̭͎̮͕͍̥͛̉̎̽̆̏̇̉͑̈́͝͠i̷̧̖̱̰̖̓́̋̇͒̓͊̍͗͑̈́̉t̵͔͈͚̣̃̀̚. It made him feel weak, it made him feel mortal. He'd always blamed Father for their appearance since these things didn't surface in the Void. Deep down, he had known it was not his doing.</p><p>"My son, you and your sister Hatred need to understand what you inflict upon the mortals at your mercy."</p><p>"We don't need anything except to continue!" Hatred shouted in a panicked tone.</p><p>"You're right," He yielded, "what you <em>need</em> is an attitude adjustment." And this is when fear morphed into horror, and everything started to scream inside the head of the former Death. The Ferry Man raised his hand, middle finger touching the thumb and poised to snap.</p><p>"Father, wait -!" Death and Hatred shouted, scrambling towards Him, but He'd already snapped his fingers and their space between the mortal realm and the Void momentarily collapsed, and left them in darkness. Death and Hatred did not return when it was restructured.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>He felt like he was being ripped apart, which he was, but his body stubbornly knit itself back together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The black holes that adorned his back reopened like a poorly healed wound, and he was being torn and sucked in different directions as the others opened as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was on  f̵̖͓̩̱̼͙̺̈͑͑̅̓̋͌̑̒̂̃͒̕ ̵̛̞̟̦̥̥̈́̈́̈́͒͊̈́͐̂͂̈́͆͝͠͠į̴̞̻̣̺̬̟̀͋̈́͋̈́̕ ̸͚̅̒́̐̋̈́̽͝r̶̢̡̨͈̹̞̖̯̦̰͙͚͆̽ ̶̛̼̳̺̲̖̥̝̱̋̀̂̈́̔̋̈̾̚̚ę̸̡͓̘̜̗̱̘͎͋̇̊̆͌  and he felt like he was passing through a waterfall of lava. The blistering cold of the galaxies bit into him. He began to choke on nothing, while his throat constricted and swelled with the emotional spectrum of the new species: humans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart thudded heavily against his ribs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did he have human parts?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did his corporeal body throb?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He clawed and screeched and writhed and warped and howled and screamed into the stars where no one could hear.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Death hurtled towards the surface of the planet Earth, body alight again as he broke through the stratosphere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>